crywolf_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Lepidopterran
Born from wicked alchemical processes and vile fleshcrafting, Lepidopterrans, or more commonly known outside of the alchemical elite: Moth-people. These crimes against nature are one of alchemy's latest 'innovations', a painless, and beneficial fleshwarp. Known to alchemists as 'chimera', there are various other examples of these creatures, but the first, most well-known, and least powerful are the Lepidopterrans. Physical Description Lepidoterrans look like an anthropomorphic moth, so they have the form of a human. They have a chitinous covering, thick white fluff on their neck and chest, forearms, thighs, and lower legs. They has black compound eyes, and two fluffy antennae. They have 4 arms, each half the size of what a human might have. They are normally white or grey coloured, though other colours are known to exist and since creating a moth-person is a fully alchemical process and not a natural one, their features are fully customizable. Society Moth-people have no society to speak of, but generally they hide amongst the normal townsfolk or go adventuring, or settle down at settlements of creatures such as other monstrous humanoids. They generally do not cause trouble and can fit in just fine at these communities. Relations Moth-people are generally neutral towards everyone, though they may be favoured in the eyes of more uncommon folk and looked upon with suspicion from humans, elves, orcs and their ilk as they are very rarely seen and are generally a bad omen, as all Moth-people were once, or still are, rich and powerful people. Alignment and religion Moth-people worship no gods as a race, but those who were once drow worship drow gods who embody fleshcrafting such as Lloth, and moth-people follow the alignment of who they once were, typically varying kinds of Evil, as most of them were drow. Adventurers Moth people are generally much more powerful than most standard humanoid races, so adventurers are very common among this race. Typically, they adventure around the deep, dark corners of the underdark as they are very versatile in their movement and have blindsense. Standard Racial Traits (14RP) * Ability Score Racial Traits: Moth-people are strong and wise, but lack great emotion. They gain +2 Strength and +2 Wisdom, and a -2 to Charisma. * Type: Moth-people are monstrous humanoids. (3RP) * Size: Moth-people are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Moth-people have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Moth-people begin play speaking Common. Moth-people with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Undercommon, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Natural armour: Moth-people have a thick, chitinous exoskeleton and gain +1 natural armour. (2RP) * Compound eyes: Moth-people have compound eyes and as such, gain immunity to gaze attacks and a -4 to perception. Movement Racial Traits * Gliding wings: '''Moth-people have big wings they can use to glide at a distance of 5ft per 1ft drop, at 60 feet. And also do not take fall damage. (3RP) * '''Vestigial wings: '''Moth-people have wings that cannot supply enough lift but is able to assist in flying and gain a +4 to fly. (2RP) * '''Climb: '''Moth people are natural climbers and gain a 10ft climb speed an an associated +8 to climb. (1RP) Senses Racial Traits * '''Darkvision: Moth-people have darkvision up to 60ft. * Blindsense: Moth-people have fluffy antennae that can sense movement around them even without sight and gain a blindsense up to 30ft. This does not work with a helmet on. (3RP) Other Racial Traits * Multi-armed, lesser: Moth-people have 4 arms, but each arm can only hold a light weapon.If used this way, all arms are considered off hands. They can use 2 arms to wield larger weapons normally. (2RP) Weakness Racial Traits * Light Blindness: Moth-people have sensitive eyes are dazzled by bright light for 1 round. (-2RP) * Light Fascination: Moth-people are fascinated by bright light for 1 round. ''